Nanoparticles can be selectively adhered to a pre-designed pattern to form micro- or nano-sized structures. Sizes, shapes, or materials of nanopatterns can determine the properties of a surface on which nanopatterns are formed. For example, antifouling, antireflective, sticking, non-sticking, or bio-compatible properties can be determined by nanopatterns. Also, throughput of nanopattern formation processes can be determined by sizes, shapes or materials of nanopatterns.